


Elevators, Horrible Pick Up Lines, and an Angel

by HolyNyx



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyNyx/pseuds/HolyNyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy really shouldn't have had that last shot of Tequila.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevators, Horrible Pick Up Lines, and an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Mirandy Week. Day 1. Flirtatious. 
> 
> All Mistakes are mine.

She was drunk. No, scratch that, she was _wasted._ It’s not her fault though. Anyone in her position would be enjoying themselves as well. It’s not every day that one wins an all-expense paid vacation to France. She needs to thank Lily again for pretty much forcing her to submit her short story to that Writer’s Digest competition, it’s not like she actually thought that she would win the damn thing in the first place. With the winner receiving thirty thousand dollars and a chance to visit France for three weeks, for free...so, yeah, she’s drunk.

She’s currently stumbling through the fanciest hotel that she will probably ever stay at in her life. Seriously, the architecture is _so_ much better than any Holiday Inn that she’s stayed at, even if everything is spinning slightly… _is that Beyoncé?_ Andy shakes her head, that last tequila shot was clearly a mistake. She just needs to make it to the elevator before she falls flat on her face and makes a fool out of herself more than she usually does.

“Hold the door!” It comes out more slurred than she would like, but oh well. She’s horny and hungry and just wants to get to her room. Maybe order some room service, that macaroni and cheese was divine, she absentmindedly licks her lips in recollection of the best mac and cheese that she’s ever consumed. _It was so creamy_. So much better than her Nana’s, not that she would ever tell her that.

A perfectly manicured hand shot out to stop the elevator doors from closing and without looking up Andy staggers her way into the elevator.

“Thank y –" The words get caught in her throat. My god, she’s never seen such a beautiful woman. Pale, smooth skin. Aristocratic features that would put any Greek and Roman sculpture to shame. And her hair. She can’t decide if it’s silver or white or just a really pale blond. She squints her eyes. Is it sparkling? She’s so drunk. It’s the eyes that captivate her though. A light blue with storm clouds brewing within, mocking you, practically screaming that she is and always will be better than you, more important, more powerful. You resist the urge to kneel down in supplication. And all of a sudden you open your mouth without your brain’s consent.

“Did it hurt?” Andy breathes out. _Oh god, word vomit._ She can feel the blush working its way up her throat. The Angel standing beside her looks pretty pissed off, or is she amused? Oh well. You've already opened your mouth Sachs, don’t back down now.

“I beg your pardon?” The silver haired woman says in a tone that makes you shiver; your body is warning you not to say anything else. You've decided that you are never drinking again because all of a sudden you repeat yourself.

“Did it hurt?”

“Did what hurt?” She spit out.

“When you fell from heaven?” Was the solemn question that came out of Andy’s mouth. As if her answer would solve the entire world’s problems and bring peace upon us all.

Fascinated, Andy watched a blush bloom on the Angel’s cheeks. She was so captivated that she swayed forward just to witness this pink shade spill its way down the other woman’s throat down to her chest. It was like watching an incarnadine waterfall. She can’t help but wonder just how far down the blush goes.

She realizes she’s been ogling this woman’s chest and jerks her eyes up only to meet a cold gaze and pursed lips. And silence. Andy has never like silence, especially when she’s drunk. She needs to remedy this silence, like right now. She can hear that tiny rational voice in the back of her head warning her that she needs to keep her mouth shut because the look she’s currently getting right now probably means her eventual demise. God, she really shouldn't have had that last shot because it’s just turning her on. _Just keep your mouth shut Sachs. Heaven is a place on earth whenever you take a bite of that creamy and rich mac and cheese. Just look forward and stay quiet._

No. She gives a subtle shake of her head. First of all, she argues with herself, we've already established that I don’t like silence. Second of all, I have to agree with you. Heaven clearly is a place on earth because I’m staring at an Angel. Andy feels triumphant in her drunken haze. She’s so caught up in her musings that she temporarily forgot about the other woman, who is currently looking at her like she’s crazy. Which might be a possibility at the moment but there’s a tiny smile trying to show itself. So Andy decides to keep talking.

“Do you happen to have a map?” She should concentrate on speaking more clearly because from the amused look in the Angel’s eyes indicates that she’s still slurring.

“Why on earth would I have a map?”

“I don’t know.” She pauses and tilts her head a little. “It’s just that I keep on getting lost in your eyes.” _Oh my, she’s blushing again._ Andy greedily takes this all in. The woman rolls her eyes upward, as if asking whatever higher being is listening at the moment to grant her some patience.

“Flattery and frankly, atrocious pickup lines will get you absolutely nowhere.” It was so softly spoken that Andy had to lean forward just to hear her and realized that she might have overcompensated a little because the next thing she knows she’s falling. _Shit._ But she’s saved by her Angel. Andy tries not to moan aloud when she realizes that she’s in the other woman’s arms. They are so close that she can feel the little puffs of air coming from the silver haired woman’s mouth on her cheek. She looks up into those blue eyes and promptly gets another dose of word vomit.

“Can you believe that there are people walking this planet who actually think that Disney World is the happiest place on earth?” Andy scoffs and the other woman purses her lips again, “I mean, it’s quite obvious that none of them have ever been in your arms.” She flutters her eyelashes and gives her most charming grin. _She wants to spend the rest of her life making this woman blush._ Andy thinks the Angel is trying not to laugh, which is probably a good idea because she just knows that it would be some kind of Holy experience.

“You’re drunk.”

“I am.” Andy replied with a solemn nod. “I honestly thought that I had died and gone to heaven but I am very much alive and heaven has been brought to me.”

“Oh? And why do you think that?” Amusement laced the woman’s tone.

“Because you’re an Angel.” She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“You might be the only person who thinks that.”

Andy was horrified. “No.” She shakes her head. “I refuse to believe that. I mean, if I was a cat I would totally spend all nine lives with you.”

“Is that right?” If Andy weren’t so drunk she would realize that this beautiful woman is clearly humoring her.

“Of course.” She huffs out. “What’s your na-" The ding of the elevator door opening cuts Andy off and before she knows what’s happening the Angel releases her and is walking off of the elevator and into the hall. Andy is about to call out and ask her what her name is but what comes out instead makes her want to dig a hole in the ground and bury herself.

“Did you sit on a pile of sugar? Because you have a pretty sweet ass!” Andy calls out. She’s immediately mortified and is seriously _never drinking again_ when she hears the most beautiful sound. It’s her Angel’s laughter. Her whole body shudders as goosebumps break out all over her skin. She feels invincible. Like she’s traveling through space and time with an endless loop of that tinkling laugh surrounding her. _Talk about a Holy experience._

Andy finally gets to her room and heads straight for the bed. Her last thought before she loses consciousness is how this random woman completely ruined her for anybody else. She’s already dreaming of Heaven and an Angel that has silver hair and blue eyes. And oceans of macaroni and cheese.

She falls asleep to that soft tinkling laugh.

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
